Resident Evil: Next Generation
by Animeak116
Summary: All was well for Chris Redfield who's now the Director of BSAA. That is until a reports at a Schnee Medical Research Center was creating BOWs. Now the Next Generation of BSAA agents who are the children of his friends as well as his own daughter Ruby Redfield, are sent to investigate the medical center. Only to land in a hellish Nightmare of a building. Its like Racoon City again.
1. Prolong

**Year: 2035**

 **DD/MM: 0501**

 **Location: Unknown**

 **County: United States**

 **Unknown**

" _Warning, intruders detected, Warning, Intruders detected. Initiate Purge protocol FFG-201 Forward Onto Dawn . Priority code Victor dash zero dash Sierra one one seven Warning, Intruders detected."_

"Wake him when you need him she said!" a voice called out to no one in a dark room.

"Is brother alright?"

"Yes hes just a bit winded. He hasn't been out of that tube for a year. Not after the augmentations."

"We need to go! Those weird people with guns are closing in on us!"

"Dont worry im doing it as fast as I can!"

"Momma why did you leave us?"

 **Out side Unknown Room**

Several men in full tatical gear where outside the door.

"Sargent, we found three suspects. A little girl, a boy, and what I can tell is a older women." one man said into his radio

 _"Roger, take them alive. And as peacefully as possible."_ replied a women.

"Roger." the man said that is until they heard a moaning and thuds.

"What the fuck was that?" said one of the men.

"I dont know but I dont like it." the leader said. "Pop this door open Marco."

"Roger that Sargent."

The one named Marco pulled some C4 out if a tatical back back and a detonator. Placing the C4 charges in what would like like structurally unsound areas of the vault door. They didn't know that they where being watched by something hideous.

moan, thump, thump, thump*

"I dont like the sound of that Sarge." Marco spoke up putting tge last fuse in the C4 block.

"Im aware of that Marco." the Sargent said.

 _"Sargent status report?" the women on the radio said._

"Ma'am I think where not alone dodown here. And I think where making some momma bear angry." the Sargent replied.

thump, thump, thump, thump*

" _Freeeeedrrricccccck." a distorted female voice said._

The squad of men looked at eachother before turning up there tac lights up to max. And what they saw would haunt there dreams if they lived to tell this tale.

"Ma'am we have a G Virus BOW in our AO please advise?" the Sargent said into the radio.

The monster walked closer to them moaning the same word. Almost like it was calling a name. When more of the creature came into view. It was unmistakable that this thing showed signs of the G Virus but also something different. Whatever human features it had was just two legs with its hips hidden behind a business skirt. A white scientist lab coat that was torn was in some areas of the monster. And last but not least in a fair amount of likeness to G. A human head. That of a female with black hair and amber eyes.

 _"kill it damnit! You want to live dont you!?" the women replied._

With that all the men opened fired. Tye monster ran at them with full intention of killing them.

"Everyone back!" Marco yelled.

Everyone turned and ran the opposite direction. With Marco holding the detenator and with one press of a button. The explosives went off. Even though it didn't destroy the vault door. It did successfully take out the BOW. Even though it was still kicking.

"Ma'am we have a live specimen of the current Virus. The women must have gave herself a dose to turn to protect those hybrids she calls kids." the Sargent said on the radio.

 _"Well you know what they say Sargent, "Hell hath no fury then a womens scorn". And like Bears. The Female and Male bears will do everything to protect here cubs. Leave them all there. Terminate the BOW." the women spoke back._

"Yes Ma'am." the Sargent spoke back.

And with all his men they openedfire upon the BOW while it was down.

 ** _"Frederick, Naomi, Xion,_** ** _Im . . . sorry."_** the Monster last said before dying and turned into a puddle of blood before evaporating.

 **July 1, 2013**

 **China**

Ada Wong stepped into a office yhat was filled with lab and medical research equipment. A cacoon in a large test tube was beginning to crack open and a hand came out of the slimy membranes.

"Where beyond sympathy at this point." Ada said.

The humanoid was slowly inching its way out of its cacoon. Raising her OZI SMG she had a glare in her eyes that burned like fire.

"Where beyond humanity!" she said with distaste.

And with that. She unloaded her magazine into the Cacoon effectively killing the humanoid trying to free itself from its shell. When her mag went dry she dumped it for a new one but this time focused on her right side. Pulling the trigger she destroyed notes jars and chemistry tools. Her mag went dry again. Loading a third one she focused on her left. Machines exploded destroying any evidence to her and the C virus. Till the whole room was engulfed in flames. Satisfied with her destruction. She turned to her left and took out a blue clear glass cube and tossed it to computer that had Darick Simmons and his wife Carla.

She turned around to leave. But yhen her phone rang. Taking it out she started talking to someone.

"A job huh? Sure my schedule just cleared." Ada replied pressing the end button. Not looking back to the destruction she left behind.


	2. the next generation

**Year:** **2018**

 **DD/MM: 03/06**

 **Location: Leon Kennedys apartment**

 **Country: America**

Another day another tiring job as a CIA agent and President security detail. Well was. Leons sleep deprived eyes fell on a photo album on his night stand. Picking it up he looked through it. Pictures of his hometown of Racoon City on his first day. His farwell to Clare Redfield and Shary Berkin. Some photos with the president and some of his buddys that where also secret service or CIA. Some of Chris Redfield and Rebecca Chambers. but the last photos he looked at was what he held the most pride in. His wedding day with Ada Wong, his rather . . . odd love interest. The women was interesting to Chris and the rest of the gang. Also to take into account that her clone in 2013 basically turned her into a wanted criminal. But it was Leons life. Even though she's on the terrorist most wanted list. The next was when Ada was three months pregnant with there child. The last one was when there baby girl was born.

"wahhhh" he heard his child cry.

Groaning he put the photo album down he got out if his bed and walked to the crib next to it. Looking into it a baby with blonde hair and lavender eyes. Picking up the baby he tried his hardest to put her to sleep.

"Its ok Yang, its ok papa's here." he said softly to the small child.

While trying to get his little girl to calm down. He found the cause of her waking up. His phone.

"Hello?" Leon asked.

"Hello Leon. Miss me? I sure did." a women said on the other line.

"Ada. Aren't you on a job?" Leon asked.

"No I'm coming back from it. As well as a suprise. I'll be home soon darling."

"Really. Thats new." he joked.

"Oh Leon dont be like that. Well I gotta go could only talk a short time. See you soon." Ada said then hung up.

Leon looked at his phone and sighs.

"Women" was all he muttered as he put Yang back to sleep.

 **DD/MM: 04/23**

 **Year: 201** **9**

 **Location: City of Vale Orphanage**

 **Country: America**

A women in a black cloak walked up to the door. Her hood covered her face from the cold Rain. Her eyes and hair brushed against her slightly tanned skin.

"Im so sorry. But you're father left me with no choice. Ill come for you when your safe to come home. just hang on." the women said softly.

"Hello is anyone there!?" said another voice.

It wasnt the man she thought of thankfully. But she was still concerned. Placing her baby in the box set out on the front porch of the Orphanage. She quickly left and hid in an ally way. Watching what would happen. She stayed in wait. Soon a man with a shaved head and a blond women came into view.

"That was weird i could have sworn i saw someone in a cloak." the women said aloud.

"You weren't imaging it ether Sherry." the man replied.

The man then looked into her direction and she quickly hid. Her breathing unevened. With every breath she took she felt her heart bound into her ears. The man named Jake looked away thinking he saw nothing. They then heard the cry of the womens baby she left at the front door of the Orphanage.

"Hay Jake come over here." Sherry said.

"Yeah I'll be there." Jake jogged up to Sherry to see that there was a baby let on the Orphanage porch.

"Was that lady giving up her baby?" he askes aloud.

"I dont know seems like it." Sherry replied.

The two looked into the box to find the baby crying. Sherry instantly went to pick up the baby. She lightly bounced the child in her arms.

"Shush, its ok, its ok." Sherry said softly.

"I never seen this side of you. You should use it more often." Jake said nonchalantly.

Sherry blushed a deep crimson red. Then looked back at the child in her arms. Removing the cloth that was on the child's head she had platinum blond hair and when the child open her eyes there color was blue.

"Hay Jake you dont think. . " Sherry started but Choked on her sentence.

"I think so. But she seems to familiar to someone i worked for a while back. But that doesn't matter now." Jake said.

"Hay remember when we talked about. You know . . . adoption?"

"Adopting our first child? Yeah. Of I remember correctly this was the place ypu said we where going to in about Five days. Why what where you thinking?"

"Well . . . "

"Oh this one? Well lets talk to the person in charge first."

And so Jake Muller and Sherry Berkin entered the orphanage. The women in the ally way watching the scene unfold. Smiled and left the area.

"Dont worry Weiss your in good hands. I only hope your brother can take up what _he_ wanted you to go through."

 **Location: unknown**

 **Country:** **America**

 **year:** **20** **18**

 **MM/DD: 11/12**

The TV was on a tired man stared at it with only half focused eyes. A bottle of some English wine on a stool with a fancy glass poured into it. The TV was all live and well.

"Reports of odd mutations of the next generation seem to be happening all over the world that has been affected by Any virus. Some of these mutations have lead current Scientists to suspect that those who have been even exposed to any of the many Viral Out brakes even as Far back as Raccoon City have been having children who have been affected by these anomalies have seen the growth of animal appendages from cute ears to retractable claws. While these anomalies are not contagious or are proven to be genetically attached to individuals there is atill no clear answer other then that the Virus out breaks or the vacancies to said Viruses are to blame for these but are uncurtain."

The TV was then turned off and a man stood up from the Chair he was siting on. He was the CEO of one of a few key research centers to deploy vacation centers to the places afflicted by Bioterror attacks. He looked at the photographs of the Women in a picture of the latest Victims of the Baker estate. Short platinum blond hair, reports flooded his office about that women.

"Zoe Baker, You live. After three years of torment from what your file says. Yet you have a interesting Virus sample. I must have it!" he said to no one clenching his fist.

He then devised a plan. Just then a women came in. She had a lab coat, long sleeve black shirt, and a long business skirt. Asian facial features and a look of utter casually unimpressed spite to the man. Amber eyes looked at him expecteding a answer to her silence.

"Ah Mrs.Fall, what of the new samples you have acquired?" the man asked.

"Your playing a dangerous game right now boss. If anyone suspects what where doing you could have us jailed for life!" the women said.

"And here I thought you where here to ask something of me or give me a report on your findings." the man said.

He turned away from the women and walked to the window. His jacket had a crest on it. A crest of a snowflake clearly visible if one had good eyes to see through his white suit he constantly wore.

"But if its my findings you want heres the thing, that E- series virus has the potential to utterly destroy the world. Unless you have the right counter measures in place im not going to experiment further. Id rather die a widowed mother then do that." the women replied.

"Very well then I'll contact Redfield and extend his services. He'll be the right choice to take when dealing with containment. Is that all Mrs.Fall?" the man asked.

"Yes that was all sir." she turned and walked away.

"Oh and Mrs.Fall, Do try to be with family. Id hate to see you so lonely down there coped up in that lab of yours. Take a Year off. Hell find someone to love and start a family of your own." The man said.

This caused her to stop turn back to him as if he was joking. He turned to her and his stern face was all that was needed to convince her to never press why he came up with the idea. Knowing him who knows. All these companies are basically turning into a living peetury dish.

 **Location: Vale General Hospital**

 **City: Vale**

 **Country: America**

 **Year: 2020**

 **MM/DD: 10/31**

It was supposed to be a vacation for the Redfield couple. No more BOWs to kill, no more reading and learning how to be the BSAA director. Now Chris was doing everything his in power to not scream in pain as his wife Jill Redfield formerly Valentine. Was crushing his hand to a bloody pulp. "How qas this possible?". You might be asking. Was it because of the Uoruboros Virus that Wesker experimented with on her in Africa years ago? No of he could take the Haos crushing him to death then why can't he take Jills bone crushing hand? The answer was simple.

Six months ago Jill showed signs of pregnancy. From the usual of morning sickness to the god awful mood swings. Somehow she managed to call upon not only her Virus strength but as well as her inhuman strength while giving birth!!!

"You did this to me you prick!!!" she screamed loudly as she felt a very very large contraction.

Her hand strength ten folded crushed his hand. Bones snapped from the tension Jill put Chris's poor hand under. Chris tried to hold back his want to scream like a tortchered animal. Then in a moment of silence and Jills grip on Chris's hand loosened. And crys of a new addition to the room was heard. As the doctor's cleaned up Jill and the new born child. The baby git to meet her parents.

"Cherry red hair?" Jill asked aloud.

The baby had her mother and father's facial structures perfectly evenly mixed. However the new borns hair was odd. Sje had of course the cherry red hair just mentioned. But she had black base hair like Chris.

"My sister has cherry red hair. I guess black hair and cherry red hair is dominate in my family." Chris spoke.

The doctor came up with a clipboard marking or writing on it.

"So what shall her name be?" the Doctor asked woth the birth certificate on his clipboard.

"Ruby Rose Redfield." Jill spoke. "Rose after my great grandmother.

"Ruby after my Mother's maiden name." Chris said.

"Huh ive been noticing a trend like that especially among those that have lived through Viral Outbreaks. It seems fitting for a child like that. Named after a beautiful Jewel and flower. However theres some anomalies in her blood that we need to research more of. She and Mrs. Redfield have ti stay for a unspecified amount of time." the doctor said.

"What? is something wrong?" Chris asked

"No nothing so far its just a precautionary measure incase sir. Some . . . unsavory and sadly unfortunate incidents have happened when two people that are survivors of a outbreak have unfortunately turned and had to terminate both the newborn and the morher giving birth. We just dont want that type of accident to occur." the doctor said as he then walked away.

"She has my Great Grandmothers eyes." Jill said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"My great grandmother she had silver eyes. A rather rare and odd color. But still She has the most beautiful eyes ive ever seen." Jill said.

"Yeah she does." Chris replied with a croke in his voice.

Jill heard it though.

"Chris?"

Chris then let out exactly what he felt.

"How long are we going to continue to do this Jill? How long are we going to put off and say enough is enough and retire from the BSAA? Even after all this time I still can't stop. Why cant I stop. Why cant I just put down my gun and stop. After all the men and women under my command that died. Only for there deaths to be in vain when another terror group uses BOWs." Chris spoke.

"Thats why we fight Chris. Because its the right thing to do. We fight for those we've lost to these abominations that all started with that mansion. We do it because now our little girl is in this world of chaos. Where here to make things better to be a light where there is none." Jill said as she held there new born very close to her chest.

"Where did you hear that?" Chris said.

"It just fell on my heart to say." Jill said.

 **Location:Unknown**

 **Country: America**

 **Year: 2027**

 **MM/DD: 09/11**

A boy with black hair and blue eyes stared out a window to his bed room. Bruises and cuts littered his body. They closed and healed though. But scars from a operation where still present on his body. He looked at the back if his hand Surgery scars still there even with this new "gift" to heal wounds. It doesnt heal old ones. A bird flew near the windowsill opening the window he hesitantly put his hand out as if ti let the bird come onto his hand. Only for the bird to phase through his hand and land on a holographic hose.

The boy sighed as he flopped onto his bed. He wondered if he'll ever see the real world rather then holographic image's of the outside. Instead of coped up in this basement they call a laboratory. Then a women came in.

"Frederick. Its time." the women said sorrowfully.

The boy nodded and git off his bed.

"Aunt Cinder, Why is your boss so mean to me?" Frederick asked.

"Its complicated sweetie." Cinder replied.

"Why does he just let others hurt me?"

Cinder was sad for the moment.

"Its because hes rather inti his work then anyone else."

"Is that why he had a arranged marriage?"

"Well part of it."

They came to a Vault door and it opened. Large tanks of liquid with several individuals. One had a girl his age. She had cat ears and was rather beautiful. A tag on the tank said "Experiment S-058" then her name. "Blake Belladonna Winters".

He then stopped in front of empty tank.

"Aunt Cinder?" Frederick asked confused.

"Your body needs to adjust to your Virus augmentations. After that incident if it doesn't incubate then you will turn. I dont want that." Cinder said.

Frederick understood even if he didn't want to he had to in order to not hurt anyone else.

"Will Naomi be ok without me?" he asked.

Cinder gave a sad smile but nodded. Frederick stepped into the pod and Cinder closed the door. The pod began to fill with that same liquid that every other pod had. He began to feel sleepy and slowly his eyes started to close. The last thing he hears was another womens voice.

"Its ok Frederick, you'll be out soon." the voice said as everything went black.


	3. past and present

**Year: 2036**

 **DD/MM:** **0501**

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Country: United States**

"Wake them when you need them."

Thats what echoed through her mind from when Doc.Fall told her. Before these people showed up. The Alarm blared the same message over and over. Looking over all the systems moving screen after screen. Halogram after Halogram. She has no choice. A little girl was scared out of her mind. And with only two options left she had no choice. Pulling up two pods labeled 058 and 091. The button activate was on the bottom right. She read the status.

Subjects: 091, 058

Status: Offline

Bio health: Normal

Age to years of incubation growth rate: normal

augmentation Incubation: complete

Waiting time for Incubation:

00/00/00 or D/M/Y

Virus Incubation type: E series Toxin, Proto T:yrant, G, Uuroboros, T:yrant, C

Risk of turning: 0%

Risk of infection to turn: 0%

Likely to infect others that will turn: 2%

Fertility infection risk: 0%

Activate/ or Both?: Y/N

She pushed the Y on it hoping she didn't make a mistake. Looking at pods a the liquids began to drain and what showed was a women with black hair and cat ears. And a Man with black hair and a lot of scars on his body.

"Wake up Fred." she said as if trying to talk to him. "We need you."

 **Location: BSAA HQ**

 **Country: America**

 **MM/DD: 04/10 (twenty days prior)**

 **Year: 2036**

Ruby was hiding behind cover as several gun shots flew past her helmet. Her Red camo utility uniform hugged her body as well as her body armor. Her sniper rifle trained onto her target that she was after.

"Redfield you dolt! shoot the bastards!" She heard her radio go off.

"Hold on Muller I dont have a shot of the target. Kennedy hows your end?"

"Kennedy here explosives are set ready to blow and obtain the sample." Yang said.

"Just do it already you two! I'm not going to get a bad score for this simulation because of your incompetence!"

"Just trust me Weiss." Ruby muttered.

Soon an explosion set off by Yangs explosives lit the dark sky. There holographic enemies ether flew or took cover. Then a man carrying a case ran out trying to find cover.

"Target aquired command." Ruby said into her mic.

"Target confirmed. Eliminate and aquire the virus samples." command on her radio replied back.

"Got it." Ruby replied.

The fifteen year old moved her scope to align to the doctors foot. Then the shin. Then finally the knees.

"Target aquired. *she then zoomed in onto the doctors knee as he was about to run* Target engaged." Ruby said as ahe pulled the trigger of her sniper rifle.

The bullet passed by several infected then hit the area of the targets knee.

(Play "on a pale horse" Halo OST)

"Target neutralized. Kennedy, Muller, retrieve the target and the samples." Ruby said as she sling her Sniper rifle and took out her pistol. and came down to meet up with her team.

"About time!" Weiss stated.

Yang got to the scientist first and retrieved the samples. Weiss cuffed the scientist and tended to his leg. Ruby finally came after dealing with a few walkers around the facility that where attracted to the explosion that Yang made.

"Alright lets head to the Evac point Command sent us a chopper." Ruby said.

"Alright another mission taken care of." Yang said.

Running through a ally they made it to a street where several helicopters where there waiting for them.

"Sargeant Redfield. Your team captured the scientist?" A random BSAA officer asked

"Yes sir. Kennedy." Ruby looked at Yang who had the scientist they where after.

"And the Samples?" the Officer asked.

"Right here sir." Weiss said as she led up the armored case.

"Well done agents. That was faster then the last simulation. You all definitely have your parents in you." the officer said

The area became a room and Halograms disappeared as well as the scientist and the sample brief case.

"Well done recruits. You'd make your parents proud. Now that youve passed you will be assigned to the Huntsman division. Get some rest. You'll need it." the officer said as he walked away.

"You know you love that sniper rifle to much." Weiss said aloud.

"Hay it was a gift from dad. And a memory of a old friend of his. And I promised to use it to the best to live up to Piers Nevins legacy!" Ruby replied with a smile.

"Hump. Right you say that all the time." the platinum blond replied.

"Come on Weiss loosen up a little." Yang said while she rested her Saga 12 shotgun on her shoulder.

"You guys need more practical weapons! That sniper rifle cant be used indoors and your skills with hand to hand have been lacking Ruby."

"Says the girl that uses a Smith and Wesson .50cal in a revolver rather then a desert eagle."

Weiss just looked away.

"Guys non of that matters now besides tomorrow where finally going to be BSAA agents how cool will that be!?" Ruby practically shouted.

"Pretty awesome Sarge." Yang smerked. "I wonder if well get any hot boys to take us put somewhere nice."

Ruby and Weiss blushed. Ruby never really was a romantic. She'd figured that she'll eventually meet the person she was Destined to be with on a mission. Well thats as romantic as she'll get into it but all and all she loved her family and now her kick ass job of fighting Zombies for a living. Weiss was already romantically involved with a person on another team. Though her father was very...animated about how she met him.

"I just hope dad doesn't kill Neptune by sending him on a suicide mission by force." Weiss muttered.

"What was that Ice Qween?" Yang teased.

Weiss looked away trying to hide her blush.

"No you girls wont be getting dates. Jake and Chris where very specific about that." a man with gritty blond hair cane into the room.

He took out a flask and drank it.

"And I sure as hell know your mother would agree with me to on that." he said after taking another sip before putting away his flask.

"Uncle Kennedy!" Ruby yelled as she ran supper fast into his arm he then lifted said arm to see the Red blur was Ruby in her Red Camo utilities hanging onto his arm.

"Did you miss me!? Did you miss me!?" Ruby asked with excitement.

"Nope." he replied with a smile as he rubbed his hand on her hair before she slid off it.

"Dad...Really?" Yang asked with a smerk.

"Glad to see you still have my sense of humor." Leon said to his growing teenage daughter.

"Says the dusty old Qrow." Yang replied.

"Hay im not that old." Leon complained. "Oh and Weiss. Sherry said that she'll make it to your graduation. Though Jake is still having trouble with his current mission. He wont be back till after."

Weiss sighed in disappointment.

"Hay he also wanted me to give you this. It came in my mail box."

He tossed her a small package amd she caught it with ease. Looking at it she sighed as she read the note. What came with it was a dogtag with some writing on it.

"Dear Weiss, Im sorry I won't be there at your graduation ceremony. My mission took up to much tine trying to complete. I will be back the day after though if these damn flights are accurate enough. Anyways i wanted to say i love you and that im proud to call you my daughter in all but blood. Sincerely Your father Jake Muller."

"Dad always had a silver tongue." Weiss muttered as she looked at the dogtag.

"To lifes greatest gift and Gods great blessing" and with the writing came a snow flake emblem.

"Anyways i think you girls should shower and go to bed you guys got a long day tomorrow." Leon said taking Weiss put of her thoughts.

"Will do dad." Yang replied as they all headed for the locker room.

Weiss did the same. But Ruby still lingered. She then turned around to see Leon leaving the room. Feeling alone.

"Well better hit the showers."

 **BSAA** **HQ: Parade Deck, the next day**

Many recruits stood before a large grand seating stage and bleachers. In the Stage seating area. Many Families who where involved in the BSAA in one way or another sat together. An officer came up to the stage and tapped the mic to sound check it.

"Ladys and gentlemen. On behalf of the United States. And the Bioterrorism Security Action Agency. I would like to welcome you to the graduation ceremony of Class 2035. These New agents wemt through a year of rugged. And tough training. As if this moment forward. These who where your sons and daughters are now men and women on behalf of the United States Armed forces. Trained by Non other then our very own Marine Corp Instructors whi have prepared there way to a long career ahead of them. We would like to thank the families that are joining us today and those who have departed who where able to make this ceremony possible."

As the hours went by The closing speech made its way and then the final words of the instructors where said.

"Platoon Attention! Platoon one thousand twenty-five. Dismissed!"

"Oorah! Two-Five." the platoon That Yang, Weiss, and Ruby where apart of shouted.

Soon the Platoons dispersed and they where able to meet there family's. Ruby couldn't help but Run to her father Chris.

"Hay dad!"

Chris smiled at her as well as Jill.

"Hello sweetheart. Look at you a full fledged BSAA agent i was getting worried there that your Instructor was just being an ass making you leader." Chris said.

"Yeah Capitan Ozbin was odd. So when do we get our first missions!!!?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"You will sweetheart you will in Fact your drunkle Qrow convinced me to give you guys one more training mission though."

"I head that Chris." Leon said taking a sip of his flask. "Come on your still letting her call me that old nickname?"

"Well you do drink a lot dad." Yang said with a hand on her hip.

Leon then grumbled while taking another sip. "So whats this training mission huh?"

"Simple just taking a look at one of our branch clinics." Chris replied.

Leon nodded and then went with Yang to some places on the base. Ruby and Weiss went home. Weiss on the other hand was rather disappointed that her father wasn't there.

"Whats wrong sweetheart?" Sherry asked.

"Why is dad away a lot?" Weiss asked.

"His job obviously. Though yes I do miss the bucket head. But his job is tough just like the one your going into now. There will be tikes where you will miss important dates. You just have to press on and know that he does love you."

Weiss nodded and looked at her mother.

"Thanks mom. I do have one more question. Why do I not have blond hair like you?"

"Well discuss that when we get home."

Weiss nodded as they drove.

 **location: BSAA directors office** **time: one hour after graduation** Chris came into his office tired as hell. But was also happy that his daughter finally graduated her training. Though his work wasn't done yet. He hated paper work. But Jill agreed to take Ruby home while he finished. Then he felt a draft in his office.

"Thats odd." he thought to himself. "Wait I didn't leave the window open."

He then pulled out hand gun and loooked about the two extra rooms he had in his office. The storage closet. However when he opened the door he found nothing but filing cabinets. He then cautiously went to the personal bathroom. Opening the door he saw a puddle coming to him. With one hand he turned on the lights while keeping his eyes forward with his pistol. Once the light was turned on. All he saw was a colored women in his bathroom. She was holding onto her gut and looked in pain. Seeing that there was no threat he ran back ti his desk to get security. Pulling out a first aid kit he went to the women in pain.

"Hay who are you and why are you here!?" he asked her.

Her eyes where drowsy but there color was red. With fear of something.

"Who...who are you?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"Chris Redfield why are you in my office and wounded?" he asked taking a look at her gut.

There was a hole this size of a 9mm. Obviously someone wanted her dead.

"Why are you here?" he asked putting some gauze on her wound after disinfecting it.

"My...my...friend sent...me something... to...give to ..." the women then went out cold.

She was still alive and thankfully didn't lose much blood. Soon the guards took her away to the medical wing. Chris looked on as she was taken to the emergency room.

"What cam you tell me about her?" Chris asked getting back to his desk.

"Her name is Emerald Sustrai sir." on guard said with a tablet. "Shes a janitor at one of the Schnee medical facilities that do controlled experiments for Vaccines on the current strains of the Viruses in case of the outbreaks."

The guard then showed Chris his tablet with Emeralds identity and her face. She had dark skin and red eyes. Her hair was like a light mint green.

"Anything else?" he asked

"Unfortunately no. Other then her previous criminal records of small theft to get by and survive till she was hired at the Schnee medical facility thats about three miles from here." he said.

"When she wakes up fron recovery i want her interrogated. Theres just no way she could have sneaked into this base and facility undetected."

"Yes sir" the guard salutes.

Chris salutes back and the guard leaves.

"Whats going on?" he asked himself.


End file.
